


Goodbye

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Flash Fiction, Friendship, Gen, I'm forever emotional about these two, Scene Rewrite, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: How I imagined the final goodbye to go.
Relationships: Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't correct with the dialogue from the actual game but I changed it up just a tad.

‘’You don’t have to go, you know?’’

‘’I know. But I do.’’

‘’But…’’

‘’No more but’s professor. I’m… leaving, okay? This is farewell.’’

The sunlight casted into his office in a way that made it look like she was the only one missing from its warmth. The autumn air was crisp but not unpleasant as it drifted through the open window. Small hums of Luke's chattering could be heard as he seemed to have a conversation with the college cat. The professor had felt reluctant to Emmy's request to keep it quiet from Luke. But this is what she wanted...

Her briefcase looked heavier than any man she had ever defeated. Her yellow jacket faded, almost showing her reluctance to leave. Her brown curls wrapping around her slumped shoulders, shaking ever so slightly as she stood still in the doorway.

‘’I hope this is goodbye at least.’’ he muttered, afraid that his normal volume would give it all away.

He should reach out. He should close the door. Ask her to stay… but he couldn’t. He couldn’t force her to be by his side. It wasn’t fair. But… was it fair to him? Had he not spent the last three years building something between them? Did he not deserve the other end of this friendship? This reliance? This _care_?

How long... would it take for him to care again?

She dropped the briefcase and abruptly turned around. Tears caused the reflection of light to gleam brilliantly in her eyes as she ran through his small office. Never before had he been so unable to tear his eyes away from such a beautiful sight. He almost felt regretful for not looking at her more in their time together. But, another regret soon came to surface as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his neck.

‘’Thank you.’’

It was but a whisper, but said everything she wanted to say.

The moment ended too soon, as she leaned back with the brightest smile. Bright, warm and ever present. That was Emmy. Just like the sun.

And he would never forget her. Even on a rainy autumn day.

**Author's Note:**

> They love each other. I just know it. This could be romantically or as friendship. It's still love.


End file.
